A new class of embedded safety systems, referred to as advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS), has been introduced into automobiles to reduce human operation error. Such systems may provide functionality such as rear-view facing cameras, electronic stability control, and vision-based pedestrian detection systems. Many of these systems rely on computer vision processing to detect objects in the field of view of one or more cameras. See, for example, “Making Cars Safer Through Technology Innovation,” October 2013.
The automotive surround view camera system is an emerging automotive ADAS technology that assists the driver in parking the vehicle safely by allowing him/her to see a top-down view of the 360 degree surroundings of the vehicle. Such a system normally includes of four to six wide-angle (fish-eye lens) cameras mounted around the vehicle, each facing a different direction. From these camera inputs, a composite view of the surroundings of the vehicle is synthesized and shown to the driver in real-time during parking.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.